Perdido
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] Le costó tiempo pero al final Ryoga entendió que no estaba tan solo. Ni tan perdido.


Un poquito de Ryoga, mi personaje favorito de Ranma ½.

Acabo de leer el final del manga y me imaginé una escena así, en alguna parte del anime.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Perdido.**

A pesar de todo, lo sabía desde un principio.

O eso suele decirle a aquellos que sacan el tema, reciente todavía.

Pudiera decirles que es despistado y que no lo había notado hasta que los vio, realmente, intercambiar fluidos en aquél beso,_ húmedo_. Que estar de pie, frente a ellos, mientras se miraban con_ esa_ intensidad, fue lo que finalmente lo despertó del trance. Que seguramente el otro la ha hechizado, le ha dado algo, para que ella se _aferre_ con las uñas a su espalda.

Pero en cualquier caso, mentiría. Y Ryoga puede ser despistado pero no un mentiroso; al menos, no uno habilidoso. Él no sabe mentir. Se pone rojo, le sudan las manos y tiembla. Balbucea, hilando historias que nadie (_ni él_) le cree. Menos cuando dichas mentiras se tratan de un corazón roto: el suyo.

Así que prefiere encogerse de hombros, mirar hacia el piso y susurrar la verdad aplastante que pretendía ignorar durante tanto tiempo: él ya lo sabía. Lo sabía porque Pee-chan podía sentir los latidos de Akane acelerarse cuando Ranma estaba cerca. Lo sabía porque la veía sonreír cuando el otro hacia una tontería, premiándolo con esa sonrisa blanca y tierna. Lo sabía porque no importaba lo mucho que él lo intentara, ella jamás lo miraba de esa forma. Ni lo haría. Jamás.

Ryoga no necesitaba ser un genio para ver los detalles escondidos en las sutilezas, no. Así que la escena de Ranma, abalanzándose sobre la chica, abrazándola y elevándola en el aire, mientras no paraban de reír, no lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. No del todo. Aún sintió algo dentro suyo hacerse pedazos, sí. Pero no fue como un vidrio al estrellarse contra su puño, en un golpe violento; fue más bien como algo que venía rompiéndose lentamente para terminar cayendo, ya roto.

Él sabe perder. Lo ha hecho, montones de veces, a lo largo de su vida; _costumbre_, dice. No le cuesta tanto, pues, erguirse a toda su altura, y eso que ha crecido un par de centímetros ese último año, y caminar de frente hasta ellos. Se miran, intercambiando miradas incómodas, ella ruborizada, su archienemigo indeciso y él. Hasta que hace otra de las cosas que se le dan de manera innata y, rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha, esboza una torpe sonrisa.

Es un tonto. Un tonto que sabe perder, y que se equivoca. Porque en el fondo, Ryoga sabe que él y Ranma más que nada son amigos. A su cruel, tonta e infantil manera, son amigos que se han ayudado a crecer. Y le cuesta admitir que es precisamente esa amistad la que le ha dado un hogar y lo ha hecho no sentirse tan perdido. Ya no es tan distraído. Lo dice, entonces. Sonrojado y mirando a otro lado, "felicidades".

Ranma lo jala, le revuelve el cabello y lo molesta un rato antes de que ella, Akane, dé unos pasos hacia enfrente y tome su mano entre las de ella. Pequeñas, tibias manos. Él no puede decir nada, pero mira al Saotome y advierte esa aprobación en la mirada; así que se deja hacer. Se deja llevar, alejados del mundo. Ella, su tacto cálido y él. Lo demás son sombras verdes, azules y rosas. "Akane".

Akane no dice palabra, escuchando la muda declaración de amor. Y es tan simple que Ryoga se pregunta cómo pasó tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Cobardía, piensa. Pero es más, porque en el fondo sabía la respuesta desde antes; porque nunca ha sido tan distraído. Ella sonríe, condescendientemente, como si un niño pequeño le hablara de la escuela; y aun así, él no puede desviar la mirada. Palabras vienen y van, como el viento entre el cabello de ella. "Entiendo", es lo único que puede responder después de todo. Y lo hace, entiende. De verdad.

Ella se va, con el otro, instantes después. Pero él, Ryoga, se queda un instante viendo el paisaje, antes de seguirlos para ir a comer. A casa. Porque ya pertenece ahí. Y algo suave, esponjoso, reemplaza aquello que estaba roto en un instante. ¿Roto? Parece que ya no tanto. Parecen años, desde que empezó a entenderlo, y es que fue así.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no se siente tan perdedor hoy. No se siente tan solo y no está tan perdido. El amor que parece perdido ya no era tan intenso e insoportable para dejarlo noches en vela. Más bien, era pacífico y tranquilo. Ryoga no quiere eso: quiere alguien que lo haga crecer, que le haga sentir nervios y miedo y amor y pasión y todo al mismo tiempo, con miedo a explotar. Quizás lo que sintió por ella, por Akane, nunca fue del todo así. No, no lo era.

Era la necesidad de sentirse amado, de querer ser esa persona indispensable para alguien. De querer tener un hogar. Vaya, ¡qué confundido estaba! Una carcajada es arrancada de sus labios cuando termina por liberarse de todo. De todo. Se permite mirar al horizonte una vez más, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer sobre el pasto.

Quiere dormir, pero no lo hace.

Porque la comida se enfría.

Porque hoy no se siente tan solo; con su nueva familia esperándolo a la mesa.

Porque no está, ni estaba, tan perdido.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Gracias por leer!

Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos!


End file.
